Feliz cumpleaños Road
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Ese sería definitivamente un cumpleaños digno de recordar.


DGM no me pertenece. Casi vomito arcoíris con esto.

**Feliz cumpleaños Road**

Allen se sentía totalmente perdido. Estaba en una encrucijada. Había averiguado sin querer cuándo era el cumpleaños de Road solo porque Tyki se lo comentó en una plática. A pesar de que la chica no era nada suyo, siempre estaba detrás de él, aparecía dónde quería y cuándo quería. Aunque usualmente la encontraba dormida en su cama.

Es cierto que la primera vez que la vio, la odió o por lo menos eso creía, pero ahora se había acostumbrado a su presencia y compañía. Sorprendentemente a pesar de ser tan extraña, encontró una buena amiga en ella. Amiga. Eso era todo. Entonces, ¿por qué había comprado aquello?

Solo había pasado casualmente cerca de una joyería y creyó que podría comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños. Y sí compró un regalo. Pero, ¡¿por qué eso?! Ahora ya no sabía qué hacer. Solo eran amigos. ¡Amigos! Aunque Road siempre lo abrazaba y decía que lo quería. Pero, ¿qué clase de querer?

Abatido y pensativo, decidió ir a comer. Tan perdido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se percató de la presencia de Lavi hasta que éste le gritó al oído.

— ¡Allen!

— ¡Ay! ¡Lavi, no me grites!

—Te grité porque ya te hablé unas diez veces y no me hiciste caso.

— ¿En serio? Perdón, no te escuché.

—Ya me di cuenta. Dime, ¿qué te ocurre para que estés tan distraído?

—Nada Lavi—negó, pero al joven Bookman no se le escapaba ni una.

—A mí no me engañas, Allen. Problemas de mujeres ¿verdad?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Soy el sucesor de Bookman, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Que también conozco a las mujeres, y mucho mejor que tú.

Allen suspiró irritado.

— ¿Road?—preguntó simplemente su amigo.

— ¿Es tan obvio?

—Bastante. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con ella?

—Verás, en tres días es su cumpleaños.

— ¡Ya sé!—interrumpió Lavi— ¿quieres saber qué regalarle?

—No, no es eso. Es que, ella y yo solo somos amigos.

—Ajá. Pero a ella le gustas.

—Sí, pero yo no…sé lo que siento.

—Entonces, responde esto.

— ¿Te sientes feliz cuando la ves?

—Sí.

— ¿Te gusta verla sonreír?

—Sí, su sonrisa es hermosa.

— ¿La extrañas cuando se va?

—Demasiado.

—Te sientes apenado cuando te dice algo coqueto, como que le gustas.

—Vaya que sí.

— ¿Sientes mariposas en el estómago y se te forma un nudo en la garganta cuando la miras a los ojos?

—Mucho, sí.

—Entonces es seguro que ella te gusta, ¿por qué no le pides que sea tu novia el día de su cumpleaños?

—Creo que ahí está el problema más grande—comentó Allen.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por esto.

Allen sacó de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo rojo en forma de corazón. Lavi miró la caja, perplejo.

—¿Es lo que creo que es?  
—Sí. Exactamente eso.

— ¡Le compraste un anillo!

— ¡Shhhhh! No tienes porqué gritarlo.

— ¿Planeas pedirle matrimonio o qué?—cuestionó bajando un poco la voz.

—No lo sé. Lo compré sin pensarlo mucho y hasta después me percaté de lo que había hecho.

—Eres lento, o por lo menos eso creía, porque en realidad eres veloz.

—Cállate, Lavi—se quejó ante las burlas—quiero que me ayudes, no que me critiques.

—Tranquilo brote de habas.

— ¡Soy Allen!

—Lo que tú digas Allen, pero yo no le veo el problema. Pídele matrimonio y listo.

— ¡Pero si ni siquiera somos novios!

—Honestamente, todos creíamos que sí.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Ella está siempre a tu lado, así que pensamos que esa era la razón.

— ¡Pero no soy su novio!

—Pero ahora serás su esposo—se burló Lavi—pero, ya en serio, si ya compraste el anillo y todo, propónselo, solo se brincarán el noviazgo.

—Pero…

—No tiene nada de malo Allen.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Así es.

Allen se llenó de decisión en ese momento.

— ¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Lo haré!

Allen podía haber estado muy motivado, pero el problema ahora, era cómo lo haría. ¿Solo era decirle "te casas conmigo" y ya? ¿o qué?

— ¡¿Acaso no hay algún manual para esto?!—gritó frustrado.

Los tres días siguientes pasaron normalmente. Road había ido a visitar a Allen y en verdad lo notó extraño pero él disimuló lo mejor posible.

Cuando llegó el 20 de junio, Allen comió como un toro por los nervios, se dio una larga ducha y se vistió lo mejor que pudo. Road le había dicho que iría a visitarlo a las tres de la tarde y que irían a pasear a algún lado. Allen suponía que Road quería pasar su cumpleaños a su lado, aunque se suponía que él no lo sabía.

Road llegó puntual y Allen solo pudo mirarla de pies a cabeza. Lucía preciosa con un vestido azul a medio muslo, con falda circular y mangas largas. Llevaba unas medias y sus zapatos de color azul y en su cabello llevaba una diadema plateada con un corazón.

— ¡Wow! Te ves muy guapo, Allen—le dijo la chica.

—Gracias—respondió avergonzado—tú igual…

—Ahora, ven Allen, demos una vuelta.

Estuvieron paseando por la ciudad tranquilamente sin rumbo fijo. Hasta que después de un rato se sentaron bajo un frondoso árbol lleno de flores, para poder comer algo. Allen la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso.

Respiró profundamente para armarse valor y decir lo que ya había practicado.

— ¿Road?

—Dime Allen.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Road se quedó sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo no te lo he dicho.

—Tyki fue quien me lo contó. Y me dijo que probablemente querías estar este día conmigo.

Road sonrió.

—Es cierto, por eso planeé esta cita.

—Cita—repitió Allen en su mente. Si ella quería estar con él y salir en una cita, debía de suponer que todo saldría bien. ¿No?  
—Te compré un regalo.

— ¿En serio?—preguntó entusiasmada— ¿qué es? Bueno, sea lo que sea, siempre y cuando tú me lo des, seré muy feliz.

—Entonces, espero que esto lo haga.

Allen sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones la cajita de terciopelo y la abrió. Road miró el anillo estupefacta. Se quedó callada unos segundos mientras asimilaba todo, pero a Allen esos segundos le parecieron horas. ¡Tenía que decir algo!

—Verás…yo…tú…no somos…pero…yo pensé que…si tú…no sé…te gustaría…—Allen tartamudeaba terriblemente, no sabía cómo decírselo y se estaba muriendo de los nervios. Pero, Road se echó a reír al verlo de esa manera.

— ¡Con un demonio!—gritó Allen desesperado y le plantó un beso. Un beso brusco y torpe, pero Road era feliz con ello, ya que se era el primer beso que él le daba.

Allen no sabía muy bien qué hacía, pero se sentía muy torpe, sobre todo porque este apenas era su segundo beso y además el primero había sido ella quién se lo había dado. Se separó lo justo de ella solo para susurrarle contra sus labios.

— ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?—pero cuando al fin lo dijo se puso aún más nervioso y comenzó a balbucear nuevamente—sé que no somos novios ni nada, pero pensé que sería algo bueno…

Road no lo dejó continuar, enrolló sus manos en su cuello y le dio un pequeño beso.

—Por supuesto que me quiero casar contigo, Allen.

— ¿En serio?—le preguntó sin aún creérselo.

—Por supuesto.

— ¡Road! ¡Mil gracias!

—Hay que planear muchas cosas Allen, pero especialmente algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Tienes que pedirle permiso a mi padre.

Allen palideció. Había olvidado ese gran detalle.

— ¡Oh no, Sheryl!

—Tranquilo, no es como si fuera a matarte.

— ¿Acaso no recuerdas como se puso cuando desapareciste por protegerme del apócrifo? ¡Le voy a quitar a su hija! ¡Estoy en grave peligro!

Road volvió a besarlo para que se callara. Sus labios realmente lo calmaban.

— ¿En verdad crees que no me matara?

—Estoy segura.

—Está bien, te creeré.

Allen la tomó de la cintura y la sentó sobre de sus piernas para disfrutar más de los besos de su ahora futura esposa.

—Te amo Road.

—Y yo a ti, Allen.

Definitivamente ese fue el mejor cumpleaños de Road.


End file.
